Brooklyn
by DaniellaCDSB
Summary: of all his life he's hidden behind his piano, and now he opens up when he meets Julia , he discovers love where he thought he'd never expect it. But will her rebellion crash with his innocence, living in brooklyn he experiences drugs , crime & even death.
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn

Chapter 1 - First Of All, You Don't Know Me

Elijah Goldsworthy sat on the cushioned stool and placed his fingers on the black keys. His only escape has always been through his piano, from the day he was born to right where he is right now. He played various songs, and learned without a teacher he played whatever sounded. Right. His parents started him off young with a keyboard, then a grand piano just at the age of 5. He'd been homeschooled for a while, his parents noticed the fact that he didn't cooperate with others or even acknowledge their existence, so she let him get homeschooled. Until now, they moved to Brooklyn, New York. "Concrete jungle where dreams are made of," Elijah sang to himself and he stroked the right keys. He left Alberta, Ontario and moved to the states so his father's career could hit the big time. His mother decided it was a fresh start, a time for him to start over again. He also agreed. Elijah decided to start a new phase, become another person. Instead of wearing plaid and dressing like a spokesperson for Gap, he would dress gothic, not enough to scare his parents, but just enough to scare him. He painted his fingernails black with his mother's nail polish, and went shopping with his dad. His parents didn't mind the phase change, they knew that everyone had to grow up sometime.

Leighton wood Academy: Also known as best school in Brooklyn, New York. Had the best Art Program, even more appealing,

Brooklyn was known for having a sketchy reputation, just how his parents liked it. It was where they first met. Cece & Bullfrog were awestruck when they first walked into their old apartment. It reminded him of the opposite of home, he loved it already. "Eli honeys are you finished packing yet? Its been 5 hours," Eli couldn't believe it, he was actually sitting on that stool for 5 hours. His longest record was 2 days straight when his parents were out of town. They came back to him, hungry, tired, but happy.

He goes into his room, and starts unpacking. He unloads posters of his favorite bands and takes out a piece of chalk. He looks to his black walls and starts to write.

_Brooklyn's an interesting place, it's scary but I guess that's life for you. _

_Tomorrow I start school, I'm not as excited as I should be, its time for me to start over_

_And make new friends. Become another person. I'm not going to be the pushover I was before I'm going to scare others more then I scare myself. My dad got me a beat up hearse, and my new room is covered in black paint. I'm the gothic child they've always wanted. _

Elijah unpacked all his belongings, and turned on the radio. The sun was finally setting, he opened his curtains, which took up most of a wall and looked at his view. Graffiti art danced among the walls and the bridge was crowed with people. _Someday I'll take a girl there. _

He rested his head on his bed and laid facing at the ceilings. Soft music playing in the background slowly started to fade away as he drifted asleep.

"_So tonight I look, to your Brooklyn" – Wakey!Wakey!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi SO I hope you liked that first chapter it just introduces the kind of person he is. Now is when stuff starts getting interesting. Review if you'd like, I'll update either way. **

Brooklyn

Chapter 2

Elijah starts the engine of his hearse. "Well morty, lets give you a spin." _I need a doctor, call me a doctor" _blasted from his speakers. He arrived in front of the prestigious school. Uniform was forced. He looked like a tool in his. He parked morty as students began to stare at him. He put on his ray bans and flipped his long black hair. Students moved as he walked in between them. He lit up a cigarette *part of his new image* and marched into the school. He threw his bunt on the ground and stepped on it as he opened the silver doors. He headed to the office as he saw a girl unpleased ignoring every word the principal said. "Mam we found 6 grams of cocaine in your locker, how is that not yours" The girl started laughing and shrugged her shoulders. She was clearly high. "Detentions, until we figure out what to do with you," She strutted her way out of the office, her skirt was up to her crotch and her pantyhose were filled with holes. She smelled me, and whispered softly in my ear "A cigarette would be so nice right now" I slowly slid one into her hand as she kissed my cheek. "I'm Julia," she said as she walked out.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, welcome," Elijah walked into the principal's office. He stared among the motivation posters and the plaques of where he studied. "So, what do you think of this magnificent building," the principal said as he tried to hide the fact that a girl just left for coke in her locker. "Pretty interesting."

Julia lit up a cigarette and wiped her nose clean _Bastard of a principal that coke was supposed to last me for the rest of the week. _She questioned who the gothic boy was; he was pretty hot she thought to herself. He had that sudden charm that drove her insane. Julia goes from friends house, to friends house due to the fact that her mothers abusive, but her friends don't know that. She hides the cuts and bruises with makeup and uses the drugs & sex to drive the pain away. She adjusted her panty hoes and shortened her skirt. The cigarette bunt fell to the ground, as she didn't even bother to put it out. As she entered the school, girls stared at her in utter disgust, even said slut a bunch of times. "_Open a book instead of your legs" You pregnant yet?" "Ew, she disgusts me" _But Julia never cared. It was either the middle finger, or punching them in the face. She went into the girl's washroom as the rest of the girls ran out of there. She looked at herself hard in her reflection. Her black hair with purple streaks was naturally curled yet it always looked professional; her black lips hid a mouth with a perfect smile, which she'd never show. Her nose was pierced, as was her Monroe. Her nails painted a strong shade of black, and her arm telling a story with scars. She frowned and remembered why she hated her life so much. She went into the stall and rolled up a joint, and lit it. As she inhaled and exhaled, the world seemed a much happier place then before.

Eli focused in all his classes and the school day was almost done; yet his last class was what he had been waiting for all day. Music Expression.

**Music Expression: **_All students express how they feel with the sweet sound of music those who express themselves enough get graded based on how the teacher responded to their work. _

Eli pushed open the doors and was startled by the yell of his teacher. "Julia! Enough, to the principals office" Julia was on top of the piano laughing so hard as a picture was drawn of the teacher on the chalkboard, was the cause of her sudden eruption of laughter. "Sir, take her please what's your name?" The teacher asked him, "His- hi- His name is Eli, and his cigarettes are awesome" she barely was able to finish the sentence, and then finally when she did, she grabbed Eli's tie and leaded him out the door. "Are you … high?" Eli asked as she danced around the hallway as if her favorite song was playing. "Yes, wow you really are new" she giggled like a happy kid. Eli smiled as she pranced around the hallways, "look I have to bring you to the off—", "skip with me, I'll show you Brooklyn" Eli was waiting for this class all day, but somehow he felt like just being rebellious for once, "I'll drive"

**Author's Note: I will update tomorrow, the chapter tomorrow will focus on Eli getting under Julia's skin, and Julia revealing herself, her real self. Review **


End file.
